


Untitled Mess

by HetaRosFangirl



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaRosFangirl/pseuds/HetaRosFangirl
Summary: Contrary to their firmest beliefs, the duo let themselves become a new trio, throwing off their hard-earned, balanced lives. How will this end for the new trio?





	Untitled Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this spur-of-the-moment idea! Yes, I know very well that I have other stories to work on, but at this point, practice in writing is key, right? Plus, this is a plot-bunny that won't go away, so here you go! Happy reading~

_Jack’s POV_

__This place is terrifying._ _

__That’s my first thought when stepping into this dreaded scene, loathed by those smart and craved by those stupid - orientation party._ _

__Opening the slightly ajar door, I wonder why I accepted the invitation. I mean, a group of guys were just passing slips out to anyone who walked around after the assembly-thingy they always have, and I was just one of the unlucky few that encountered one of those many seniors. He shoved it into my hands before turning around to the next dude who tred past._ _

__So, why am I going to this? It’s not like I want status from the ‘cool’ guys, or want to get on that stereotypical college attitude of ‘college party who has the beer and drugs’ for these four measly years in Maine, so...why?_ _

__Oh yeah...Mom said she’d help me with moving my stuff into the dorm room if I just made an effort to socialize. And how proof with a picture on instagram. And I got lonely quickly, despite my social awkwardness…_ _

__How I wish I could just play Mario Kart 8 with Felix in Ireland again, but no, I wanted a change of scenery. Of course. Time to make the best out of that decision I guess. Maybe I’ll meet some new friends, or at least learn who not to be friends with, or learn where all of the dorm buildings are, or-_ _

__“Watch where you’re going, dude!”_ _

__I look up, just now noticing the guy in front of me shoot a few steps back as I unconsciously drill into his shoulder. My mind really has to shut up now - game time._ _

__“Sorry! Lost in thought, is all.” I open my mouth to apologize more, but the man was already waving me off._ _

__“It’s alright, kid - this day is taxing on all of us, one way or another. Just go on, get a drink - coke, mind you - and just relax. Stress out during your first class.”_ _

__I stare at him for a few seconds, feeling the gratitude of my new smile reach my eyes as I thank him and scurry off to another part of the room. Surveying the room fully, it was just a fraternity house, nothing special except for a few posters here and there. Everyone seemed to have a good enough time there, little groups of people talking to one another in their sections of the room. Apparently there was a down level as well, so anyone could go into the basement as well - not bad, really._ _

__Getting a coke, I sit down close to the corner by myself, taking in the situation fully. College has begun - my life as an adult is beginning, I have to start out all new in the states, n sibling reputation or anything like that. I can handle this - this ain’t so bad so far._ _

__As I was getting up to fill my now-empty red cup, however, I hear the front door slam open as a swarm of people drag in something through the door - a tired, worn-out guy, obviously not so happy with being dragged here._ _

__“Get off me! Jeez, all I wanted was to have a brisk walk, and some guys just pull me to this place! Why am I here?” The man now accusingly looked at the group that brought him here, wanting an answer._ _

__“Quiet down, blame me if you must Mark.”_ _

__Everyone now turned their heads to a similar-featured man, though older, that had just came from the basement. The captive’s dementor changed significantly then, but clearly his mind was somewhere else._ _

__More comfortable now, the man - Mark, is what he called him - then asked, “Why couldn’t you just ask me to come? I’de have been much more willing to come if you just texted me beforehand about this.”_ _

__“Where’s the fun in that, though? Where’s the surprise? The emotion? My baby brother just started college, of course he must be my special guest in our annual freshman party! At my last one, at that!”_ _

__Everyone but Mark was amused at this remark, not picking up yet that Mark didn’t want to play along._ _

__“Tom, this is really nice, but I have to finish unpacking still. Besides, isn’t it eight pm yet?”_ _

__It was clear that he was searching for excuses to leave the celebration, and to my shock, it somehow worked, though I was confused. I remember the sheet saying something about that time, but I really wasn’t paying enough attention for the information to stick._ _

__Tom, which I now recognized as the guy that I bumped into earlier, sighed as he checked the time on his phone. He shook his head, then addressed the rest of us suddenly._ _

__“Unfortunately, little bro’s right - its eight, guys! All who won’t drink, have fun, or are not designated drivers - hope you enjoyed the splendid gathering! Time for big boy stuff!”_ _

__Ahh, that makes sense. That policy’s actually sorta neat, now that I think about it. People like me could get out of their residence and have some fun with people without all the bad stuff for a while, and give them time to run away to the nearest exit when it was over._ _

__Knowing that I was one of those wimps, I start to make my way to the door, having to wait a few seconds because of the few dozen of people following suit. I was in the farthest corner, so I was last to leave - meaning I sadly couldn’t turn my ears away from the two dudes, Tom and Mark, a few paces away. I couldn’t just ignore it._ _

__“Ay, that means you too kid.” Tom slapped Mark - his brother? - on the back, driving him towards my direction. “Doctor’s orders.”_ _

__Mark just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. See you around, Tommy.” After this remark, he continued to the door. As he was combing his dark hair, however, the women exiting accidentally misplaced the piece of wood keeping the door from closing as Mark tried to go forward. As the door swung in front of us, Mark was in the uncomfortable place right in the door's swing, resulting in the man being forcefully shuffled to the right, clutching his shoulder for a second. That must’ve hurt a bit for a second, but then again, the door wasn’t made of marble, so he was okay after a moment, though a bit disheveled._ _

__Being polite, I implore “Oh god, are you okay?”_ _

__The man looked back at me, a genuine smile now playing on his lips. He waved in the air, his demeanor being like Tom’s for a second, answering with confidence._ _

__“I’m alright, it’s not like I got hit with a wrecking ball or anything.” He chuckled at the end, letting me to believe he appreciated the gesture. He then opened the door, stepped aside, arm hung out like those butlers in TV shows so their lord or whatever could enter/leave a room._ _

__I laughed for real, joking with a line of “Thank you, kind sir!”, as I walked out of the party._ _

__***_ _

__Walking out of the almost dull event, I was suprised to see Mark catching up to me._ _

__“Hey, lets chat! You seem like a chill dude to talk to, so why not? What’s your name, son?” JHe had an aura of happiness around him then, eyes twinkling with delight with an oppurtunnity to not go home alone. I was fine with it, actually - I love talking to people once I get around the hurdle of meeting them._ _

__Grinning, I go along. “I’de say the same, but son? Really? I’m not that young, you know. You’re a freshman too, right?” At that point we established a nice walking speed, trodding side-by-side now._ _

__“Yup, with my wonderful psycho brother Tom in there a senior. Don’t remind me of my youth, trust me, I got plenty of reminders.”_ _

__We both chuckle, having a good time. My dorm was right here, though, so it was time to leave him here. As I wave him goodbye, with a quick mumble of “Here’s my stop,” he races to block my path. I don’t put up much of a fight, confused not for the first time since meeting Mark just minutes before._ _

__“I don’t wanna search for you, h’here’s my number if you'd like.” He stuttered, nervous somehow. I shrugged in response to him handing over his phone, giving him mine to exchange numbers. When it was done, we both had one column still blank on the screens. He just asked it first._ _

__“Name?”_ _

__“Sean, but call me Jack.”_ _

__He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before giving in, not asking the obvious question. Whe he appeared to be done, he let me go._ _

__“You should already know my name - Mark, in case you didn’t catch it before.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any feedback you'd like (without being a non-reasonable jerk and stuff :)) and have a nice day!


End file.
